


Wander Closer

by AristoMuse



Series: A Priestess's Cultivation [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Experimental pairing, F/M, Jiāng Chéng Needs A Hug, One Shot, Post-Canon Kagome, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristoMuse/pseuds/AristoMuse
Summary: What if Jiang Cheng really did meet the Baoshan Wanderer?Kagome didn't expect her extended respite from civilization would result inthis. Why did she always end up meeting ill-tempered and injured men who needed her help?





	Wander Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do an Inuyasha crossover with something because my fave kagome writer Uchiha B does so many of them, and when I got into MDZS, it just clicked??? Like, demons, spirits, immortals, exorcisms, and purifications, in a feudal-esque era? It was like the planets aligned for me.  
I should note: I have yet to read the novel, so this is going off of what the donghua and the live action have showed. I've taken liberties as well with some of the lore and Kagome's skills, since she's immortal and post canon. This will be a multi one shot series.

Kagome hadn't expected to be met with the sight of another person on a uninhabited mountain, and a whole group as well. Tilting back her bamboo hat, she peered closer to get a better look.

It had been a long while since she had met another human. The last person she had spoken to had been her latest student, Xiao XingChen, whom she knew was off somewhere over yonder, several li away. It had been _years_ since she had seen the sweet and kindhearted boy.

There were two people clad in white robes with flame motifs who looked very similar- siblings, it seemed- a man in all black robes with a red ribbon, and another man in purple robes. Even from where she was standing, she could feel the congregation of golden cores. The young and barely tamed tinge to their energy brushing against her much older and more experienced power was telling enough.

All four of them boasted youthful looks, despite one of them being blindfolded and unconscious, which further confirmed her suspicions that this wasn't a group of mundane travelers.

They were cultivators.

Kagome frowned, one hand brushing against the sword strapped to her hip. 

The red flames signified the siblings as Wen children, while the one in purple was clearly a Jiang. The one in black was unfamiliar to her. Perhaps a new clan had sprung up while she was away?

Her earth green robes brushed against the tall grass as she moved closer to listen. She was at a higher elevation than them, so they had yet to notice her presence. 

"-Last chance to back out, Wei Wuxian," the woman stated grimly. "This may not even work. There's only a fifty percent chance."

The man in black shook his head, his long ponytail whipping back and forth along. "I don't care," he stubbornly replied. His handsome features were set in a serious frown. "Jiang Cheng would never be happy as a mundane human. He's the Yunmeng Jiang sect leader! He'd waste away in his depression. I don't..." He paused, resigned. "I don't need to be special. I can learn to live as a mundane person, but he can't." He clenched his fists and looked up with a determined gaze. "Let's do the procedure._ Please_, Wen Qing."

"Wei-Xiong..." The Wen man, barely out of the cusp of his boyhood, murmured meekly. "I...I really respect you."

The Wen woman snapped her gaze in his direction. "Quiet, Wen Ning!" she barked. Wen Ning cowered away and bowed his head. "Listen to your sister: don't be like him. Only_ fools_ would sacrifice something as important as a golden core for a procedure that isn't even guaranteed to work!"

"Like _you_ wouldn't do the same for Wen Ning?" The man in black- Wei Wuxian- scoffed and crossed his arms. "C'mon, we don't have all day. Jiang Cheng might wake up from all our yelling, and we need to hurry before he realizes the Baoshan Wanderer isn't actually here. The Wens won't stop this war until we're all dead or under their control."

Kagome had heard enough to guess what they were going to do, and held in a sigh. It seemed no matter how hard she tried to avoid conflict, it always found a way to get her involved.

Despite the fact that she really had no reason to, her feet were already guiding her closer to the group.

* * *

"Greetings."

Wei Wuxian snapped his head up, Suibian already halfway unsheathed, and paused.

He couldn't help but blink. If he hadn't, he might have lost sight of her.

Her robes were a multitude of different greens, blending into the natural environment. The fabric was well worn but strong if the lack of rips and stains meant anything. They were practical, too; they covered her from head to toe, but were form fitting around her arms. Useful when drawing the strangely long bow she had slung on her back. The bottom of her robes ended higher than normal, showing a glimpse of the white pants she wore underneath, as well as the leather brown of her boots. A sword stayed snug at her hip, and he couldn't tell what expression she wore, for her bamboo hat covered her entire face with a sheer white cloth.

He hadn't expected to see such a humble woman out here on a random mountain.

"Who are you?!" Wen Qing demanded, her sword out and pointed at the mysterious woman. Even Wen Ning had taken his bow and had an arrow nocked back.

The woman tilted her head, and took a step closer.

Wei Wuxian quickly bent down and gathered his brother in his arms. Dragging him further back and keeping one arm around the comatose man, he held out Suibian in his other hand as a warning to the woman, urging her not to come closer or else.

Either she was ignorant of his warning or she didn't care, because she took another step. "...He has lost his golden core?" she inquired politely.

He raised a brow. That wasn't the voice he was expecting from her. Now that she had spoken more, he could tell her voice was soft and high, almost like a young lady's than a humble traveling woman. 

Wait-

"You can tell?" Wei Wuxian inquired, alarmed.

She let out a huff, akin to a laugh. "How could I not when you're discussing his state with such loud voices on an echo-ey mountain?" she asked. The tone of her voice was almost sarcastic. "I assume from what I have overheard, that you want to transfer your golden core into him?"

Wen Qing stepped in between them and pointed the tip of her sword at the woman. "And why do you care?" She sneered. "Are you going to stop us?"

The mysterious woman hummed. "Perhaps," she answered vaguely. "I'm interested in what sort of procedure you have come up with to accomplish this. I have never heard of anyone attempting this before."

"No one should attempt this," Wen Qing retorted, her already short tempter feeding into her impatience. "A fifty percent chance is a lousy percentage when dealing with this kind of magnitude of power." She narrowed her eyes. "You've heard enough, however. You best be on your way now."

"How did you come up with this idea?" The woman asked, ignoring the threat.

"Um..." Wen Ning spoke up then, and Wei Wuxian fought the urge to lose control of his ire. Time was running short already, they didn't have time to chat with a random woman! "W-We heard that the Baoshan Wanderer was capable of many things, things that are, um, unknown to most cultivators, but we can't find her on such short notice to ask her for help, so..." The meek Wen fiddled with his bow nervously, twirling the arrow between his fingertips. "We still want to give the Jiang leader a chance. A bad method is still a method, r-right..?"

"...The Baoshan Wanderer?" For some reason, the woman sounded amused. "I'm also guessing this Jiang was not told about this procedure, otherwise he would not be unconscious right now. Do you truly believe this is the best path to take? Are you a vassal to the Jiangs?" she directed her question to Wei Wuxian.

"He's like a brother to me," Wei Wuxian answered shortly. "I don't care what happens to me, all right? I only care that he'll be okay." 

"And would you care if you did have a better method?"

Wei Wuxian paused and appraised her with a frown. "...Why?" he asked, suspicious. "Do _you_ have a method?"

"Perhaps," she answered once again. There was definitely amusement in her tone. "You have yet to ask me who I am." She spread her arms out, gesturing to their surroundings. "We _are_ on a mountain, after all."

For all his mischievous and childish nature, Wei Wuxian was not an idiot. He stared at her in disbelief at the conclusion his brain had drawn. "...No way," he breathed. "You..?"

"She, what?" Wen Qing inquired, cautious and untrusting.

Bringing up a hand, the woman tilted her hat back, showing a young and beautiful face. Her long black hair was strangely wavy, and was held up in a high ponytail, similar to his. Despite her youthful appearance, however, her eyes held experience and age, something he had seen only in Uncle Jiang's eyes, as well as in Lan QiRen's.

She was an ancient cultivator, and if she was really telling the truth, then...

He glanced down at Jiang Cheng's unconscious face. His features were marred with dark circles as well as a raggedness to his skin that could only come from crying too much. 

He'd rather take the chance.

Getting up from his feet, Wei Wuxian clasped his hands in front of him in a greeting and bowed to the waist. "Grandmaster Baoshan Wanderer," he addressed her with a respectful voice. He heard the two Wen siblings gasp. "It is an honor to meet you."

Baoshan Wanderer smiled, and with the grace of an ancient master, raised her hands in a greeting and bowed back. "Young master Wei Wuxian, I presume."

Wei Wuxian nodded. "My mother was actually apprenticed under you. She was Cangse Wanderer."

Baoshan Wander raised her brows, surprised. "Cangse? She had become mature enough to be a mother?" She smiled softly, pride shining through. "I'm glad. I never thought that rambunctious girl would ever grow up." She closed her eyes. "It is a shame she has gone from this world..."

"You know..?" Wei Wuxian asked slowly.

She nodded. "I know where all my apprentices are, at least, in a vague direction. For instance..." She gestured somewhere to the northwest. "Xiao XingChen is somewhere that way, but the link between us is weak right now, showing that he is far. Cangse- your mother's energy disappeared from my notice several years ago, and that is how I know." She sighed. "If I had known she had borne a son..."

She shook her head. "It would not make a difference, I suppose. I was an ocean away when she died, and it took years for me to come back."

Wei Wuxian lowered his gaze, subdued at the knowledge. "I see..." He shook his head and looked up again, desperation gnawing at his stomach. "Forgive me for rushing, but you_ must_ have a method to save Jiang Cheng, right?! Please!" He gestured toward his unconscious brother. "Please get his golden core back!"

"Wei Wuxian, are you crazy?!" Wen Qing shouted at him. "What are the chances of actually bumping into her?! No one has ever found her before. There's no way she's really the Baoshan Wanderer!"

Baoshan Wanderer didn't reply, but she walked up next to him and knelt down. Placing a hand on top of Jiang Wanyin's chest, a glow began to emanate from her hand. 

Wei Wuxian was startled, but stayed close. The glow was unlike anything he had ever seen. While some cultivators were able to heal or send positive energy into a patient, the energy was always a white or gold hue. Hers, however, had streams of pink mixing into her white energy.

Footsteps approached him from behind. "...Can she really recover his golden core?" Wen Qing asked quietly, eyes trained on the unusual sight. "Is that actually possible?"

"She- She is the Baoshan Wanderer..." Wen Ning added shyly. "If anyone could, it would be her, right?"

"I can still hear you talking, you know," Baoshan Wanderer spoke suddenly, startling all three of them. She didn't turn to face them, however. She was focused on the unconscious Jiang. "...A golden core is a power you are born with. Only a select few are gifted this, and if two cultivators create a family together, their children are guaranteed to have golden cores as well. This man..." She furrowed her brow. "What exactly happened?"

Wei Wuxian clenched his fists. "...There's a man named Wen Zhuliu, but he's more well known as 'Core Crusher' due to his technique, 'Core Melting Hand,'" he spat. "He was part of the attack on Yunmeng. No one else could've done this but him."

Baoshan Wanderer raised a brow. "'Core Crusher,' hm? What an arrogant name to bestow on him."

Wen Qing sneered. "It's not exactly arrogant if it's true," she retorted. "The man has killed dozens of cultivators with that technique, ending their careers right before ending their lives."

Standing up, Baoshan Wanderer smiled mysteriously. "Not exactly. You say he always kills the people whose cores he has crushed, correct?"

Wen Qing nodded warily.

"I see. I understand now." The ancient cultivator gestured to the unconscious man. "You see, cores are not things that can be so easily destroyed, even by another core's energy. The gods are involved in the process of bestowing this power, and it is only through them that the power can be taken back. This Wen Zhuliu must have known that he could never permanently destroy a golden core, only shatter it- like a bone. Given chance, every single cultivator could heal their cores. So he killed them before they had a chance to recover."

They froze at her words. "...You're saying that Wen Zhuliu never actually destroyed anyone's core?" Wen Qing whispered in disbelief. "He only shattered it like a bone?"

"Correct."

"Bones can be healed, though, so long as it's aligned correctly. If not, the limb would not have the same strength as it did before its wound. You're saying...You're saying a golden core can be weakened due to injury, but never fully destroyed?"

"Correct again."

Wei Wuxian sucked in a breath. "So...So that means...!" He dared to hope.

Baoshan Wanderer smiled and nodded. "This man- Jiang Cheng, was it?- If given time, he would be able to recover all on his own. Since I'm here, though, I may as well help speed up the process..."

Placing both hands over the unconscious man's chest, she closed her eyes and began a chant too quiet for them to pick up. A steady stream of energy curled out from her palms and into her patient.

Collapsing on his knees, Wei Wuxian shuddered a gasp of relief. "Thank you...Thank you so much, grandmaster," he almost sobbed out. "_Thank you_."

She didn't reply, but he knew she heard him. Gods, he had never been so grateful in his life. Well, except for when Uncle Jiang had found him, but still. Someone up there must be taking pity on him and sent his grandmaster this way. If she hadn't been around, he wouldn't have a golden core anymore. The procedure could've failed.

Any number of things could've happened, and yet he had ended up with the best scenario.

* * *

Her power was old and vast, and it wasn't long until the young man under her hands began to stir.

Kagome had to admit, he was quite a handsome fellow. He had a strong brow, an aristocratic nose, and a jawline that any girl would swoon over. Being a cultivator, he was built to withstand battle, as seen by his broad shoulders and the feel of solid muscle under her palms. 

She had found that many cultivators were handsome and beautiful; the more beautiful they were, the stronger their power was as a cultivator, and this man was no exception to the rule.

Releasing the stream of healing energy she had sent to his now intact golden core, Kagome sat back and waited.

Soon enough, the Jiang's eyes fluttered open. They stared up at the sky in a daze, before slowly turning their gaze onto her. "...Grandmaster?" he croaked out, voice rough from his temporary coma.

Kagome smiled and nodded, confirming her identity. "How do you feel?" she asked softly.

He slowly blinked, and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I..." He looked down at his hands, specifically at the ring on his finger, and inhaled sharply. "My core...I can feel my core!" he exclaimed, eyes wide with awe. "I'm a cultivator again!"

Wei Wuxian whooped loudly behind her, startling the man in front of her. "Yes! I knew this would work!" He grinned widely, eyes full of unshed tears. "Thank you, grandmaster! Thank you!" Running to his brother's side, he nudged his shoulder. "Say thank you to the pretty lady, Jiang Cheng!"

Jiang Cheng stared up at her, eyes wide and reddening with tears. Without speaking, he suddenly shifted onto his knees and bowed, his forehead and hands meeting the ground. "Thank you, grandmaster," he breathed out, bowing over and over to show his gratitude. "Thank you...Thank you. Thank you!"

Laughing softly, Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping him from bowing. "You are welcome, Jiang Cheng," she said warmly. "I'm glad I was able to help you."

He lifted his gaze to her, uncomprehending, before furrowing his brow. "Wait..." He glanced toward Wei Wuxian, and then back to her. "But..." He turned toward Wei Wuxian with a scowl. "Why'd you tell me to say my name was Wei Wuxian if you already told her my name?!"

Wei Wuxian held up his hands with a silly grin. "Sorry! She, er, kinda figured it out herself! She is the Baoshan Wanderer, after all!"

Kagome was impressed with the lie that left his silver tongue. Cangse had been just like that, decades ago. "Please, do not blame young master Wei," she said. "I could already tell you were a Jiang based on the color of your robes."

Jiang Cheng's face scrunched up, resisting the urge to scowl, before he bowed once more with his hands clasped in front of him. "Grandmaster Baoshan Wanderer, I am Jiang Cheng, courtesy name Jiang Wanyin," he introduced himself.

Kagome blanched. She had been calling him by his birth name? She was so rude.

"It is an honor to meet you, and I cannot thank you enough for restoring my core. I..." He paused before reluctantly continuing, swallowing his pride. "I had lost all hope at being a cultivator again, but Wei Wuxian was able to find you for me, and I am beyond grateful. Thank you."

"So many thanks, what will I do with them?" Kagome teased before getting up on her feet. "You are welcome, young master Jiang. My apologies for calling you your birth name. I had assumed that Jiang Cheng was your courtesy name since young master Wei called you that."

Jiang Wanyin glowered at his brother, who shrugged helplessly. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to her with a smile. Kagome raised a brow at the sudden turn in attitude. "Still, is there anything I can do to repay you?" he asked, getting to his feet. "You have accomplished something I had thought impossible. There must be something I can do to show my appreciation?"

Smiling with amusement, she patted his chest. She didn't notice the reddening of his cheeks. "Take care of this for me," she requested. "It wouldn't do to break your core again, hm? I won't be around next time to help."

"B-But..." Wen Ning stuttered out, his hands gripped around his bow. "You could...You could do a lot to help, can't you?"

Kagome frowned. "Help what?"

"The war, grandmaster," Wen Qing answered, a lot more respectful than she was before. "Currently, the Wen clan has begun their campaign to conquer all the lands. All the clans are fighting..." She paused and glanced at Jiang Wanyin with an uncomfortable frown before continuing. "And nothing will stop Wen Ruohan. Nothing except death. I believe you can help."

Suddenly, Kagome felt exhausted. "A war?" she murmured. "How many will there be until people are satisfied with the blood spilled?" She slowly shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, but I cannot help you. I swore to never be involved with any of the clan conflicts ever again."

"But you helped us here..!" Wei Wuxian argued. "We're not even asking you to fight; even healing the injured would be a great help! Lan Zhan's home-" He closed his mouth with a click and frowned. "There are people who need your help, grandmaster."

"I only helped you because you were in my path," Kagome responded wearily. "A war will never last. Sooner or later, a side will come out victorious, and the people will mourn. That is how a war progresses. You do not need me."

Jiang Wanyin frowned- no, he scowled down at her. "Are you so cold as to ignore a plea for help?!" he shouted, fists clenched in anger. "You'll only help those who stumble upon you?! Well then, how long until the war will spread until you have nowhere else to go?! No one can stop the Wens! Not like how we are now! Not when..." He faltered and clenched his eyes, his face mired in pain. "Not when my parents are dead, and the Jiang clan massacred..."

Kagome looked away, guilt gnawing at her soul. "I..."

"And yet, you..." He glared at her. "You're strong. You're ancient, and_ powerful_. If people heard that the Baoshan Wanderer had shown herself to stop the Wens, they would take it as a sign that victory could be achievable! People are dying without you!"

She closed her eyes. "People die every day." It physically pained her to say that.

"But you have the power to help save these ones!" Jiang Wanyin screamed. Falling to his knees, he grabbed the ends of her robes. "Why won't you help?! You could've..! You could've..." His voice faded away as he choked on his tears, and he bowed his head against her knees.

"...You could've saved my parents..." he whispered. "Why..?"

His words cut her like glass. 

Slowly lowering down, she wrapped her arms around his trembling shoulders. "...I'm sorry," she murmured, voice thick with regret. "I wish I could've saved them, too..."

His hands gripped her robes, unwilling to let her go, and she felt warm tears soak into her shoulder. 

Kagome slowly inhaled, catching the saltiness of tears, the sweetness of lotus flowers, and an oddly electrifying tang.

"...Please," he choked out a whisper. "Please...We need you._ I_ need you."

Decades of solitude. Centuries of avoiding any and all conflicts between other humans. Years of resistance built up as indestructible walls.

All crumbling at the plea of a man who had lost everything.

She sighed, a smile growing on her face.

How could she refuse when it was her very nature to help?

Gently pushing him back, Kagome smiled gently and cupped his face with her hands. Her thumb rubbed away a falling tear, and she met his reddened and tired gaze. "Is that what you want?" she asked quietly.

Jiang Wanyin nodded, unwilling to speak or else he would choke on his own emotions.

"You can thank me with good food and a hot bath," Kagome hinted.

He blinked, confused.

She huffed. "The answer is yes. I'll come help with this war."

His eyes widened and shined with hope. "Really..?" he breathed out.

Kagome nodded.

He let out a shuddering sigh and slumped in relief. "Thank you, grandmaster. Thank you..."

Shaking her head, she stood up and held a hand out to him. He looked at the hand as if it was a strange creature, before taking it and letting her pull him up. Wei Wuxian, Wen Qing, and Wen Ning stood nearby, their eyes wide with disbelief and hope.

Smiling widely, Kagome took her hat off and held it under her arm. "Please, call me Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jiang Wanyin."

"Kagome..?" Sounding the foreign name, Jiang Wanyin shook his head and bowed once more with his hands held in a clasp. "Please, lady Kagome, call me Jiang Cheng. You've saved my life."

"All right!" Wei Wuxian clapped his hands. "We should get going before anyone finds us. Shijie is waiting for us, Jiang Cheng. Grandmaster Kagome, are you going to travel with us?"

"Who else will I travel with?" Kagome answered dryly. "If we're hurrying, I know a shortcut through these mountains."

Jiang Cheng nodded resolutely. "Right. Let's go." Marching forward with a newfound confidence, he paused and turned back to the grandmaster, and held his hand out.

Surprised at the sudden gentlemanly act, Kagome felt herself blush for the first time in decades and slowly slid her hand in his.

It seemed like she was ready to join civilization again, and she wasn't alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate comments <3
> 
> I'm also on https://twitter.com/AristoMuse as a fanartist if you want to chat about MDZS, AOT, and other things!


End file.
